


the annual avengers thanksgiving

by paperthinn



Series: the mcu collection [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Short & Sweet, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: I HAVE NOT POSTED ANYTHING IN MORE THAN A MONTH and I am so sorry! I've started works but haven't finished them and I just haven't had motivation :( I'm gonna try to post some more soon. I'm kind of disappointed I couldn't get something longer finished but unless I know I've posted something, I'll keep stressing.
Series: the mcu collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001373
Kudos: 3





	the annual avengers thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT POSTED ANYTHING IN MORE THAN A MONTH and I am so sorry! I've started works but haven't finished them and I just haven't had motivation :( I'm gonna try to post some more soon. I'm kind of disappointed I couldn't get something longer finished but unless I know I've posted something, I'll keep stressing.

“Look who showed up,” Natasha says, taking a bowl from Thor and setting it on the table. Tony rolls his eyes, walking into the Avenger’s shared dining room and taking a seat near Steve. “We were beginning to think you died.” He glares at Clint when he chuckles into his glass of wine. 

“Yeah, yeah. Not my fault DUM-E broke a pencil under his wheel. I’ve been picking out shards of wood for hours.” Bucky walks into the room then, his eyebrow raised, looking over the table before he takes a seat across the table from where Tony and Steve are. “Oh, so I’m not the only one who’s late.” Tony glares at Natasha again, who finally sits down next to Steve. He knows the team will be annoying her later. She always cooks for Thanksgiving. 

“None of us have the balls to say anything about him,” Bruce says, and Steve hums in agreement. _They might be right,_ Tony thinks to himself, sinking back in his chair. Thor sits down and Tony’s thankful (haha, funny pun). It’s obvious they’re all starving. Natasha had Bucky throw a knife at anyone who dared enter the kitchen. Tony hadn’t restocked his fridge, cursing his refusal to exit his lab for hours and actually do things.

“Alright, quit talking and pass the mashed potatoes.” Natasha punches Steve in the shoulder, grumbling something about manners. Bruce passes the bowl down, and Tony takes the opportunity to reach toward the turkey. Thor scowls at him. Tony throws a look back, remembering all the strangely heated arguments between them about whether turkey _actually_ belongs at the dinner table on Thanksgiving.

It’s nothing but chatter for a while, and Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the domesticity of the team sometimes. He enjoys sitting down on movie nights or holidays, and he enjoys hearing obnoxious grumbling from Bruce when he’s forced to fix the wall where one of Bucky’s knives had stuck.

_(“It was his fault.”_

_“I could care less,_ _возлюбленная.”_

_“Don’t ‘beloved’ me.”_

_“Watch that tone маленький гусь.”_

_“I don’t know what that means.”)_

Tony enjoys it until a piece of ham hits him in the face. He jolts out of his thoughts, eyes squinting to find the culprit. Steve spits his wine back into his cup with a laugh, wiping his mouth. Clint turns away and takes a bite of mashed potatoes, hiding an amused smile. Bruce and Bucky full-on laugh and Natasha has that look on her face that tells the team she _might_ kill someone. Thor puts a piece of ham in his mouth, looking at Tony with a grin, and Tony scrunches his nose.

“Yeah. Real classy.” Tony points his fork at the Asgardian, flicking the turkey back at him. Thor’s laugh is loud, filling the room, and Tony lets it fly for now. He’ll get revenge later.

They have time.

**Author's Note:**

> nat's russian (ft google translate)  
> > возлюбленная - beloved  
> > маленький гусь - little goose
> 
> You can find me and request works here —
> 
> [ TWITTER ]  
> 》 DRSTRANGEVINYL  
> 》 boomerrjoseph
> 
> [ INSTAGRAM ]  
> 》 lonelydxnce
> 
> stay safe and drink water!!!


End file.
